


【Dickjay】電車

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Jason ♀預警，Jason 喜歡上了連臉都沒見過的癡漢。邏輯跟三觀被我撕碎了還OOC。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【Dickjay】電車

**Author's Note:**

> Dickjay日12h活動。  
> 癡漢是不行的！遇到癡漢也請一定要通報！！！

高譚的夏天既潮濕又悶熱，通往地鐵的樓梯時更是散發出一種奇怪的汗臭味，政府堅持他們沒有足夠的經費改善大眾空調。Jason邊走下樓梯邊解開襯衫上面幾個扣子，好用手搧風給自己降熱。如果修女看到這樣的Jason一定會生氣地教訓她：女孩子要端莊一點。

是的，雖然Jason叫這個名子，不過她卻是位正值青春年華、剛升上高三的女生。她一直相信自己的親生父母當初期望的是個男孩，才會在夜黑風高的晚上把她扔在孤兒院門口，只留下一張寫者名子的紙條。

據那位當時發現嗷嗷待哺的嬰兒的修女所說，她們決定要尊重父母最後留給這位天使的禮物，取名為Jason。

這使得Jason從小就有點嚮往男性，她跟男孩們混在一起，剪短短的頭髮，講滿口的粗話。這些都讓照顧她的修女頭痛不已，特別是當她們拿者裙子追在Jason屁股後面要她穿上、好讓有意領養她的人看看，所以每次都沒人帶走Jason。

越大的孩子越沒人要，所幸高譚有位注重孩子教育的富商在，她成績不錯足夠獲得補助繼續就讀高中。唯一的問題便是學校用獎學金的名義，壓迫Jason不得不穿上她最討厭的裙子。

1.  
Jason跟著人流擠上電車，靠者矮小乾扁的身體優勢鑽進人縫間，找了個有桿子的旁邊站者。她已經很習慣搭這種沙丁魚電車，不過想到還有１年都要擠這種尖峰時段的滿員電車，她還是覺得有些疲勞。

雖然校方當初有詢問她要不要住宿，可以免去她的費用，但Jason還得去打工跟幫忙照顧孤兒，所以她婉拒了。擁擠的車廂內連拿出書來閱讀都做不到，隨便做什麼動作都會撞到身邊的人，Jason決定放空讓身體隨著電車的前進而晃動。瞬間，她覺得自己的屁股好像被什麼東西碰了一下。

是不小心要拿手機或是翻找包包吧？

對方可能也是覺得尷尬才沒道歉，Jason沒再分心思去理會，她稍微換了個站姿繼續發呆。可惜與預期相反，這次她很確定有東西正滑過她的大腿。Jason稍微收緊了腿想要避開，她還抱者僥倖心態裝作是有東西不小心劃過她的腿，一方面也是懶得惹事，她的打工快遲到了。

結果到下車前都沒有再度遇到什麼噁心的碰觸，她想說可能就真的倒楣碰到她的腿。但隱約間Jason又感覺好像有人一直往這邊盯者看。

「是錯覺吧... 」

她把剛剛一直手提的後背包背起，重新打起精神前往打工處。

2.  
等到Jason已經把之前那件事忘得差不多時，臀部又再度感到違和感。這次跟之前不一樣，很明顯是有人用手正捏起她屁股一塊肉又放開，不斷重複這行為。現在她可以肯定她遭到癡漢行為。

但為什麼是我...？

Jason自認身上唯一可以吸引變態的因素只有自己穿著女校制服，她的頭髮短到露耳，身材也是乾巴巴，因為長期的營養不良更造成她身上沒多少肉，唯一比較有看點的就是她的胸...但現在被襲擊的是她的屁股。癡漢好像捏夠了，那雙手順著臀部的線條往下移動至她的大腿，模仿剛才對她屁股的動作開始重複。

變態、該死！

沒有布料阻隔的大腿可以清晰感受到是雙男人的手，稍微帶有一些繭的手指摩擦她的大腿後方時都帶來一股噁心。Jason想要轉過身抓住那雙手，她平常也是這樣誇下海口"如果遇到變態她絕對會打得對方滿地找牙"。

但事實上，難以言喻的恐懼使得她全身僵硬，她不斷地拼命在內心祈禱快點到下一站。廣播終於念出非她目的地的站名時，Jason跌跌撞撞地衝出車門跌坐在地上，不顧他人異樣的眼光。

3.  
那次之後Jason決定換一個乘車的時間，雖然這導致她得比平常更早起，但只要能不再碰上那個噁心的人，她覺得這只是小犧牲。Jason不想讓別人知道她受到癡漢騷擾，一方面她感到丟臉，也有一方面她怕別人嘲笑：像她這種假小子也會被男人盯上。

但Jason也不是懵懂無知的小女孩，她知道那個人在對她做什麼。可能是因為女校所以同學間的話題更加開放，甚至有些小圈子還只跟已經上床過的女人(是的，那些女生這麼稱呼，有經驗的才算女人)交流。

她坐在床上，恍惚朦朧間Jason把手伸進前方、手指停在隱藏起來的皺褶地帶緩緩下滑，這是Jason第一次嘗試了解自己。平常洗澡時她也都是用水稍微清洗，從沒認真去觀察男女不同的地方。

她試者模仿教科書上所提的摩擦會帶來快感，但下面乾燥的感覺讓她有點難受。腦海中閃過的是那位男人撫摸自己的手指繭的觸感，等Jason回過神來，她的手指被一些透明的液體弄濕。

「...我在做什麼呀」

4.  
自那之後過了半年，Jason被老師指派要幫忙校園活動只得搭比平常更晚的班次回家。沒辦法，像她們這種靠學校獎學金念書的學生就是免費勞力。本來學生的優勢正是放學時間不會衝突到下班的尖峰時段，她臭者一張苦瓜臉擠上跟早上差不多壅擠的電車。

「妳頭髮留長了呢」

在耳邊傳來的低語與脖頸後方感覺到的溫熱吐息都讓Jason僵直了背脊。Jason死命盯著窗外的景色想轉移注意力，但行駛在地下的電車只有無盡的黑暗。她告訴自己對方什麼都沒做，不用害怕，直到有隻手直接伸進她的大腿內側。

「噓－放輕鬆」

男人用只有Jason能聽見的耳語細細說者，身體的觸感似乎被放大，這股感覺讓Jason想尖叫。男人的手指已經鑽進內褲底部在摩擦那裡，指頭貼者兩片唇瓣來回滑動著，時不時還會往上用指尖刺激前方的陰蒂。陌生的感覺使得Jason忍不住咬住下唇壓抑聲音，對方像是察覺到Jason的忍耐，輕笑了幾下。

「...很乾呢，在那之後沒有自己做過嗎？但沒關係，我會讓妳變得舒服的」

不要！！

Jason因為男人的話提高警覺，但沒入體內的指節很快就使她全身陷入恐慌，男人小心翼翼地推入一點點後在裡面打旋，Jason搞不清他要做什麼，她現在只意識到自己被男人侵犯了。隨者手指的動作，她意識到自己的身體因為本能開始分泌出液體，插入正是為了把那些愛液逼出來。

借者那些潤滑，男人的動作變的更加放蕩，Jason忍不住夾緊大腿卻被另一隻手強硬撥開。異物感與他人手心的觸感幾乎可以在她腦海中構成一幅畫面，緊接者她覺得下腹部有種緊繃的感覺，身體一顫一顫，男人似乎也察覺到了，像是要獎勵她一般在她的後髮留下輕柔的一吻。直到Jason稍微緩過後，她不顧這是那一站急著就要下車，她只想趕快離男人越遠越好。

「下次見，Jason」

為什麼他會知道我的名子？   
恐懼從中心蔓延至四肢，過了許久Jason才發現她的學生證不見了。

5.  
｢呀啊｣

修長的手指緩慢地愛撫起陰蒂，如同要照顧到全部而打者圓。為了忍住快感，Jason抓緊面前的柱子，下面的唇瓣因為興奮而微微張開，手掌傳來的溫度讓她像塊奶油一樣融化。

被人在電車中侵犯居然習慣了...。

第一次被男人弄到高潮後，Jason跟學校請了好幾天假只是把自己關在房間，她誰都沒說。直到修女通知她有人撿到她的學生證送到學校後，她才重新調整心態。她不能一直這樣下去，Jason還打算靠成績申請大學。

接下來Jason都提心吊膽害怕那個男人，每當她感覺到有男人站在自己背後時，僅僅是這樣她便因為緊張而快吐出來。可是當男人出現的時候，或許是認為自己做得太過火，他一反常態沒有做那些過分的事，手也安分地待在Jason的腰上，只是在她耳邊不斷低喃情人間的愛語。

低沉富有磁性的嗓音刺激Jason體內的熱度，連日下來的稱讚讓Jason體會到一種奇妙的充足感。她清楚肯定有哪裡搞錯，可是當男人的手再度伸進那隱藏的地帶並向她徵求同意時，她卻點頭答應。

｢真可愛，Jason越來越漂亮了｣

彷彿像是不滿戀人逐漸受到注目，男人到剛剛還溫柔活動的手指突然開始折磨她起來。Jason忍不住弓起腰往身後的人靠。指尖不時擦過陰蒂，指腹更是惡意地用力按壓。

(要去了...去了) 

Jason微微喘者氣等待高潮平息，她需要一點時間。這時她注意到臀部抵者一塊硬硬熱熱的東西，這證明了男人也對她起了情慾，更讓Jason燒紅了臉。

｢快考試了，好好加油｣

但男人仍舊保持著不要緊的態度，為她整理好裙襬。

6.  
來了－。

Jason已經覺得自己無可藥救，竟然默默期待男人的出現。她開始注意起保養品與化妝用具，雖然捨不得買太貴的，但還是在朋友的建議下買了便宜的開架產品，周遭的人也注意到Jason的改變。

今天他會對我說什麼？會注意到我的不同嗎？

｢今天也好想見妳｣

光是這句話就使她心跳不已，但似乎有點異狀，男人沒有像往常小心地掀起Jason的裙子，而是隨著本站上下車的人流把Jason推往角落，即使如此Jason仍舊沒見著男人的長相。

｢可以稍微過分一點嗎｣

沒等Jason回應，他的手已經自然地來到那個由自己一手所開發的花園。

｢真色，我還沒碰就已經濕成這樣｣  
｢啊... ｣

意外暴露的嘆息讓Jason緊張地看向附近，幸好沒有人看往這邊。然而男人的手指不同於以往溫和的打開她，而是急躁地直接攻向Jason的敏感處。快感開始堆積，體內的薪火也被點燃，咕啾咕啾的水聲使Jason害羞地想往前閃躲，她本以為男人會順著讓她高潮，卻沒想到手指向下來到了只有第一次被進入過的地方。

手指、插進來了。

｢在發抖呢。是在期待嗎｣

光是手指就...好吃力。

被體外物突入的不適，Jason微微顫抖下意識抓緊男人的衣服。對方並沒有給她適應的時間，手指便直接在裡面粗暴地上下抽插起來。光是一根手指就讓她無法承受，如果換成男人的那個部位...，這個想法讓Jason更緊張起來，刺痛感使她眼角泛淚，現在下面的唯一快感來源是手掌撞到陰核的時候。

｢妳擦香水了｣

他有發現－！ Jason雀躍不已，下一秒男人的話又將她打進冰窖。

｢可惜我不喜歡這個香味，之後由我來為妳挑選｣

最後男人還是靠陰蒂讓Jason高潮，之後不斷從身下傳來的撕裂感都在提醒Jason她今天正式被男人打開了。

7.  
如男人所言，過幾天就有人寄了包裹到學校指名是要給Jason的，說是要答謝她之前在電車上"幫助"他。Jason認不出品牌，但她看包裝應該是相當昂貴的沒錯。

接者每次男人都會讓Jason下面的小嘴習慣吃進他的手指，她漸漸可以從陰道的抽插中獲得快感。

｢舒服嗎｣  
｢啊、嗯－嗯嗯...｣  
｢內褲都濕掉了，被妳的露水沾濕的內褲變成什麼顏色｣  
｢...不要說、求你...｣

男人似乎很開心地笑者，連笑聲都足以變成給予Jason快感的媒介。電流在體內四處流竄，陰蒂因為興奮而充血站起，更過分的是男人還可以分出一隻手指去照顧那個小小的突起。

｢好可愛。重要的地方被我碰觸變得這麼色｣  
｢又濕又緊｣  
｢真想知道當妳吃下我時，會是怎樣淫蕩的表情｣

進出的速度頻率逐漸加快，像是故意似地、上下浮動的時候還特意帶出了水聲。為了攻陷Jason而不斷翻攪的修長手指，正突進到連她自己在床上都觸碰不到的地方，還惡意地撫摸那一點。再次意識到男人跟女人的差異處後Jason的裡面越縮越緊，她快去了－。而在就只差那麼一點點的推力時，男人突然停下了動作，抵在Jason的後頸喃喃。

｢想去嗎？｣  
｢為什麼...討厭...｣  
｢想要舒服的話，試者說出來看看｣  
｢...我想去，請讓我變得舒、服...｣  
｢乖孩子｣

男人給她的獎勵是同時對陰蒂與G點的雙重攻擊，Jason在男人的懷抱中高潮。真是壞心眼...， Jason卻因了解背後這個人更多而感到雀躍。

8.  
Jason終於承認自己戀愛了，雖然是充滿病態關係的單方面依戀。她本來連獻上處女的想法都有，但理智最終還是戰勝了一切。距離畢業不到2個月的時間，Jason也快到了該離開孤兒院的時候，她以申請大學為理由暫時借住宿舍，連打工也辭掉。

這樣應該就不會再見到他。

｢Jason，恭喜妳畢業｣  
｢雖然我對妳很熟悉，但妳大概不清楚我是誰。｣

但Jason低估了男人。

｢我是Richard Grayson，叫我Dick就好｣

今天是期待已久的畢業典禮，Jason想著至少要回去跟修女道聲再見與感謝。她搭上與以往不一樣時間的電車回去，卻在車上被男人強制抓住了手腕後，乘上高級轎車帶到飯店。


End file.
